Whats meant to be
by ShinningStar24
Summary: this is just alittle short story bout h/a and how love takes a funny turn


. 

                                                "What's meant to be"

****

It was around 7'oclock on a beautiful Saturday night, Helga walked along the sidewalks of her quite neighborhood, with nothing but sadness in her heart.  She was very upset and had been crying.  There is only 1 week of school left and that would be it for High School. No more would she see her beloved Arnold.  As she walked nearer to her home, she turned the corner and bam she fell to the ground.  As she looked up to she what she had run into a familiar voice spoke, a voice that hung in heart, and that sang a melody to the heavens above in hopes that the love of her life would come, it was Arnold.  He knelt down beside her and tried to help her to her feet. But she threw his hands from her and got up herself and said, "watch where your going football head!"  "Sorry helga," Arnold spoke softly. Helga peered into his eyes and started to cry.  "What's the matter Helga?" "What's it to you, Arnold!" Helga proclaimed loudly. "Well, it's just that it's 4 days until graduation and I haven't seen you around and well I've…" "Well what is it ar…nold! I haven't got all night, football head!" Arnold with a sudden change of attitude turned his back and said with his head held low looked up at helga and said, "you know helga, I always thought there might be some kind of kindness in you, or maybe you might have changed when you got older but I was wrong, there's nothing good in you and well I can even believe that I started to…" he stopped and just walked away.  He didn't even look back.  Helga fell to her knees, and cried as if something had died inside of her. But something has died; it was her hope and love that were shattered into millions of pieces. She took out her golden locket with the picture of her dear Arnold and hugged it like there was no tomorrow.  As she got up, she looked into the heavens and shouted, "Why must I be the way I am, why can't I show my emotions, why must I hide behind a mask, afraid of anyone knowing that I have a softer side. Why oh why was I cruel to him, why did I…cryingnow I have truly lost him, he's right, there is nothing good inside of me, I'm nothing to anybody!!" When Helga got home, she went straight to her room and crawled into bed.  She cried herself to sleep that night, and when she awoke she looked out of her window and started to sob again.  She quickly got dressed and as she started to walk out of her house she saw Arnold walking to the bus stop with Gerald. She stopped dead in her tracks as they walked by her house and with the cold shoulder she was receiving from Arnold she fled her steps and took the short cut to school. Gerald in amazement looked at Arnold and said, "Geez, I wonder what's wrong with Helga?" Arnold looked at Gerald and with a smile said, "There's nothing wrong with Helga, and you know she's always like that, the same Helga everyday." "Yeah, your right."Laughing when Helga reached school she went into her homeroom and sat in the back corner away from everybody.  She put her head down and waited for the bell to ring to begin the class.  As the bell rang, she looked up to see Arnold and Gerald laughing in the front with stinky and the gang.  Helga could not bear the pain inside of her anymore.  She wanted to apologize to Arnold and tell him how much she truly misses him and how much she cares for him, but how she thought, will he ever look at me the same way again, how will he be able to actually pay attention to me, for I was the one that pushed him and shoved him around, the one that in all the years he's known me I never was nice to him.  And I don't blame him.  For I wouldn't want anything to do with someone that treated me that way.  As the day came to an end and the 3o'clock bell rang to go home, helga waited for everybody to go through the doors, instead of pushing her way through like she normally did.  As Arnold passed her she opened her mouth and nothing came out.  As she walked home, she decided to go to the park and sit under her favorite tree by the lake.  As she sat down she pulled out her diary she started to write:

Dear diary,

Today was another horrible day of my wretched life. I never thought I'd see the day when the love of my life would turn and walk out of my life forever.  All 12yrs. I've known him and I was always cruel never kind. No matter my cruelty he always smiled and said hi to me.  Oh what a fool I am, I don't think I even deserve a second chance.  He deserves much better than I.  Oh why was I blind, why didn't I see, why didn't I even try.

Helga. (June 16, 2002)

For the next two days Helga remained in her bed.  She did nothing accept cry. Night and day, that's all she did, she didn't even eat.  Well today was the big day.  The last day of school, and maybe the last day she had to apologize to Arnold.  As they called her name to receive her diploma, she arose from her chair with tears streaming down her face, with heavy and lonesome footsteps she walked to the stage and received her diploma and went to the back of the auditorium where everybody was assigned to go.  She searched frantically for Arnold but there was no sight of him.  As she sank into the wall, disappearing into the shadows, she thought to herself, "I have to do this tonight, Helga, it's your last chance!  You tell him everything at the dance tonight, no ifs, ands or buts…" She raced home to get ready for the dance.  She tore her closet apart looking for the most amazing dress she owned, so in hopes she could impress Arnold with the girl she could be.  Well 6:00p.m rolled around and she entered the dance hall.  Everybody was in shock to see how beautiful Helga looked.  But she took no notice of them and only concerned herself with where Arnold was.  1hr and a half went by and still no sign of him.  She found an empty table and sat down in a chair and began to cry, again.  She was beginning to get sick of crying but she couldn't stop herself, it's all she could do, nothing else.  The night was nearly over and she remained at the table grief stricken, when as the last slow dance of the evening began playing she looked up to she Arnold walking to her, she stood up and walked towards him and as he got closer he pushed her aside to embrace Lila who was standing behind helga at the time.  As Helga turned around to see Arnold dancing to the theme from Ghost, she stared in shock for what had just happened.  Arnold just had moved her aside like she was nothing.   She ran and ran till she got to the park where she just screamed and cried and ripped her dress and climbed into the tree where she remained for 3 days.  All she could think about was the last time she saw Arnold.

                        Woke up from her dream

5 years have passed now since Helga last seen Arnold.  Helga spoke to no one, She barely went out, and she lost all her friends and lost her job.  She never dated or anything.  She just wanted a second chance, but she looked in the mirror and said, "why should I be given a second chance to put things right and finally have the one that stole my heart and in return broke it for the pain I caused him, it is only fair that I suffer each day of my life, and in time maybe it can make up for the mistakes I have made…."crying Helga for the first time in months went to her use to be favorite place to be in the whole world, her beautiful weeping willow tree that sat by the lake over looking the hill sides.  As she took a seat, all the memories of the things that happened in this tree and around it hit her like a ton of bricks.  All she could think about was Arnold, and how she would die to see him one last time.  As she stared into the distance she noticed a familiar figure standing a couple feet away.  Her heart pounded as she began to realize it was Arnold, her long lost Arnold.  She ran and ran calling his name with tears streaming from her eyes she ran some more and she finally reached him and as she tried to catch her breath, he turned around with a look of confusion but then a realization of who it was then turned back around in disgust.  Helga fell to her knees and cried out, "Arnold, please, listen to me, please, God how I've missed you, for 5 yrs I've been in misery because of you, and what you said to me that night, and your right, I am nothing…" Arnold turned around and looked at Helga, never before had he seen her so distraught and in so much pain.  Arnold loudly said, "What do you expect me to say?  What am I suppose to do, welcome you back into my life with open arms?  It doesn't work that way, helga!"  Helga looked up at him and with all her might she was able to stand up and she put her head down and said, " Arnold, no I don't expect you to welcome me back, I just need to tell you that I never meant to hurt you, I never dreamed of hurting you but I was a fool because deep down I was madly in love with you and your all I thought about every day and night, and to show my softer side I surely would have lost my reputation but I've realized that I deserve all this pain and I deserved what you said because I am not worth anything and the last day of high school, all I wanted was to say I was sorry and look at me now 5 years have passed and I've finally found you and I'm on my knees, crying and begging for forgiveness.  But Arnold I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry, and I'll never bother you or anybody ever again."  And with that Helga took off.  Arnold couldn't believe what just happened, he looked to the ground where Helga was kneeling and there was a little pink book and a gold locket.  The book was full of poems about him and the locket had his picture inside of it.  He clutched Helga's belongings tightly and began to cry.  He felt horrible for the way he acted and felt guilty for not trying to stop Helga.  He put the items in his pocket and ran after her. He finally caught sight of her and he pulled her from the street where she almost got hit by an on coming car.  He helped her up and looked into her eyes where he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and he said, " Helga is what you said about me true? Did you really love me like that? God I'm sorry, I had no idea! You know, I've always liked you but no matter what I couldn't get you to be nice to me and when I didn't see you for that length of time it worried me.  And I just gave up on you and I didn't even think what I said would bother you because you didn't seem to care about anything and so that's why I just ignored you, and I hate to say it but for the past 5 years your all I could think about  …Helga can you ever forgive me?"  " Oh, Arnold no I'm sorry for not seeing the wonderful man you were to me and can you ever for…"Arnold takes helga in his arms and kisses her with more passion than he could show her " I forgive you, helga." Arnold says looking at Helga.  Helga looks up at Arnold and without a word grabs his collar and kisses him.  So here you have it, the finished love story of Helga and Arnold.  We finally come to know that Arnold did like Helga and that they truly belong together.

                        The End.

Written by Sara.

Ideas from the Hey Arnold T.V show.

July 17, 2002 at 4:16a.m

I still have my first story to put up which I already did but this is something I did before my story, well hope you enjoy.


End file.
